Blade of the Rising Moon
by DaManWOFear
Summary: Peko Pekoyama, the 'Ultimate Swordswoman' and a Remnant of Despair, went missing. In fact, a mysterious wormhole have caught her and sent into a different world. When nearing death, a sword-wielding cyborg comes into her rescue, changing her life. While finding her way back home, Peko is fighting and searching for hope along with this question: "What do you fight for?"
1. MB-00: A Dark and Distant Future

**Author's Note: I have said months ago that I'm planning to make another Danganronpa crossover with Metal Gear. This time, it's _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_ and finally, it's here! And like my first Danganronpa X Metal Gear crossover (which is MGSV), this is also an AU, which features Peko Pekoyama as the main character. Morever, this will also mostly Peko's POV.**

 **Good thing that I am now playing MGR, which is one of the hottest action games of 2013. The game is full-blown action yet it managed to bring the Metal Gear elements in it. Fans loved it due to the action, the soundtrack the boss fights and it became one of the games that had the most memes on the internet!**

 **There are some readers here who never played the game so here's a bit of synopsis: The story of Metal Gear Rising takes place 4 years after the events of _Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of The Patriots_ (which is the final Metal Gear game with Solid Snake as the main character). The main guy in MGR is Raiden. You may know him as the rookie from MGS2, turned into a sword-wielding badass in MGS4 and finally, he's more badass than ever in MGR. For a better explanation, you guys should play the game or watch some walkthrough videos for MGR.**

 **Also, I love Peko. She and Fuyuhiko are so close that it made me ship them. But her personality is interesting: aside from being the 'Ultimate Swordswoman, she's authoritative yet she sees herself as a 'tool', showing little to no emotion and her purpose is to protect and follow Fuyuhiko. Killing people is part of her job due to being a hitwoman; I watched the final episode of Danganronpa 3's Despair Arc and there is the scene where Peko, in her despaired state, says that she will 'never kill anyone again', which is actually the opposite.**

 **This whole story can be a character arc for Peko, as I want to make her into "more than just a tool" and "more than just a comrade" (in Fuyuhiko's case). Still, wish me luck.**

 **Here is the Prologue.**

 **Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft and NIS America.**

 **Metal Gear Rising is owned by Konami.**

* * *

 ** _MB-00: A Dark and Distant Future_**

 _Somewhere in a devastated city in Japan_

The whole place is full of dread and desolation. Buildings and cars are in rubble, debris is all over the place. The once blue sky is now in a shade of dark crimson. Moreover, there are piles of dead bodies of people as well. It is as the whole scenery is from an apocalyptic movie or something, but more….

The whole world was plunged into despair.

Anarchy, chaos, death, destruction; it's spreading everywhere like a virus. Because of one tragedy, the whole world fell into such despair. In addition, it all started on a once prestigious private school known as Hope's Peak Academy. However, who is the one who caused all of this?

Yes, who? Moreover, it is all because of one young woman, where every man can fawn on her due to her beauty and glamor. Nevertheless, deep inside, she is apathetic and easily bored and the only thing to cope up with her boredom is despair. Moreover, her obsession into it resulted into the destruction of the world. Her name… is Junko Enoshima.

She and her older twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, the holder of the 'Ultimate Soldier' title, brought up the First Killing Game at Hope's Peak. The freckled twin is an actual soldier who worked for the mercenary group Fenrir; yet here, she acted as a mad dog for Junko as did atrocious acts in order to subject the students of Hope's Peak Academy into despair. However, it is during The Killing Game of Class 78 is where Mukuro met her death: stabbed with multiple spears while in guise as Junko. The culprit is none other than her twin and the mastermind behind the killing game. However, what is her reason of killing her own twin? It was out of boredom.

However, the soldier's tale does not end there. On the other hand, is it?

Both the Despair Twins are not alone to ignite this despicable, despair-inducing tragedy. Aside from their acts like an 'anime' that forces the teens to kill each other, or any method of brainwashing, manipulation and even torture, these group of young people also helped spread despair throughout the world. And what's worse is that they are devoted to their 'despaired goddess'. These are the young men and woman of Hope's Peak's Class 77, now commonly known as 'Ultimate Despair'; or in better term, the "Remnants of Despair."

Once, these kids were formerly students who have different talents; they were like strangers to begin with. However, everything changed when the former "Ultimate Housewife" and former graduate Chisa Yukizome arrived to be their homeroom teacher; these strangers from different backgrounds and talents come together and shared a common bond. They are more than just classmates, but friends.

Those times of joy come into a temporary halt when Chisa temporarily left her class as she went to the Reserve Course to try to help the students there. Yet the bond of Class 77 remained intact because of none other than Chiaki Nanami, the "Ultimate Gamer". They credit everything to Chiaki.

However, tragedy struck to the whole class, without even knowing that their beloved, kind and cheerful teacher have been brainwashed into despair due to Junko's "Despair Video" along with Mukuro's lobotomy. They entered into a secret chamber and at the time when Junko introduced herself to the whole class through a series of monitors, they just watched as Chiaki went through a death maze where she dies in a slow and painful death, due to her grievous wounds. The last person she saw before she died is none other than Izuru Kamakura, who is also a personality of Hajime Hinata. Due to Chiaki's death and the despair resulting from it, combined with Junko's brainwashing methods, it warps the students and transforms them into the Remnants of Despair.

As Class 77 'graduated', along with Chisa, they went on to spread despair all over the world. Even they have their own original personas, their minds and bodies were bound to follow Junko's orders and commit acts of despair.

Akane Owari, the busty yet athletic food lover whose title is the 'Ultimate Gymnast'. Being a Remnant of Despair herself, she loves to pulverize people to their deaths and even starved herself to feel despair.

Ibuki Mioda, the 'Ultimate Musician'. The energetic, talkative music lover and an excellent guitar player, she wants to share her music to the world. Now as a Remnant of Despair herself, what she did is the opposite: instead of bringing hope to everyone through her music, she brought despair instead.

Mikan Tsumiki, the 'Ultimate Nurse'. A clumsy girl who suffered from extreme low self-esteem, she uses her talent to help people despite of her fragile personality. However, being a Remnant of Despair makes her sadistic, angry, manipulative and dangerous. She even loves to torture people to death by using her medical knowledge to make people suffer to their deaths.

Mahiru Koizumi, a sensible and optimistic girl who had a talent for photography, hence her title is 'Ultimate Photographer'. As a Remnant of Despair, instead of bringing smiles through her photos, she is bringing despair-induced photos to the world.

Teruteru Hanamura, the 'Ultimate Cook'. A pervert with a friendly side, nobody can deny about his delicious cooking. However, as a Remnant of Despair, he wants to bring misery, despair, and death on starving people; he even injects poison in them.

Hiyoko Saionji, a once petite girl turned into a beautiful young woman; she also had a cruel and malicious side but despite of it, she is also childlike and being friends with Mahiru. Due to her talent in traditional dancing, she had the title of 'Ultimate Traditional Dancer'. As a Remnant of Despair herself, she used her talent of dancing in the name of despair. One time she even held a mini-concert along with Ibuki to rally their brainwashed armies.

Gundham Tanaka, the 'Ultimate Breeder'. Despite of his eccentric and dark personality, he shows to everyone that he seriously cares for animals; and he is a capable fighter. However, being a Remnant of Despair makes him dangerous. He can turn animals into an army of wild creatures ready to stomp and devour anyone that gets in his way.

Nekomaru Nidai, a vigorous boisterous, openhearted young man who is passionate about supporting athletes, which earned him the title of 'Ultimate Team Manager'. Despite of his aggressiveness and being scary, he also had a very kind heart. However, it was the opposite when he became a Remnant of Despair. He delights on beating people up, along with Akane.

Kazuichi Souda, holder of the title 'Ultimate Mechanic'. A highly emotional person, his somewhat scary look does not really match his compulsive and rather timid personality. As a Remnant of Despair, he is now ruthless and more dangerous, shooting and killing many innocent people, not to mention that he even helped building Monokuma robots to wreck chaos upon the world and even created machines to cause worldwide pollution, making the clouds dark and the skies blood red.

Sonia Nevermind, the 'Ultimate Princess'. At first, she is a cheerful, kind and polite girl. However, when she became an Ultimate Despair, she is more like a different person. She became corrupt and twisted, as shown by doing her own killing spree, including one time that she killed innocent people by crashing a car into them, not to mention that she had a tendency for vulgar language, which is inappropriate for someone who lives in royalty.

Nagito Komaeda, once the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' after that title passed on to Makoto Naegi. Aside from being somewhat insecure, meek and polite, this young man had a goal of creating an 'absolute hope', a true hope that can only be born from absolute despair; which is more like his twisted view of it. As an Ultimate Despair himself, he is more rather on manipulating other people and yet, he is worshipping Junko Enoshima. However, he had no problems on falling to despair because he believes that 'hope will win at the end'.

Izuru Kamakura, a product of Hope's Peak's "Hope Cultivation Project". A young man of multiple talents that he acquired due to experiment, he is an alternate identity of Hajime Hinata, a Reserve Course student. He is cold and emotionless, seeing the world and everyone around him being boring; even Junko persuaded the longhaired teen to be part of Ultimate Despair.

The crimson-eyed Izuru is standing on top of the building, looking down at the hellish scenery from his eyes. Then he heard footsteps, noticing that someone is approaching him.

"Why are you here?" he said in a bored tone. "You should be going down along with your men, Fuyuhiko."

It was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu; the 'Ultimate Yakuza' approached Izuru. At first, he was standoffish and rude yet became close with his classmates. As a Remnant of Despair, he became more ruthless and instead of leading his clan into the 'right path', in a fit of despair, he leads them into the path of destruction and chaos.

However, the boy is not alone. Along with him are his two of his subordinates who also wear fedoras and suits. They also wear masks of a monochrome bear.

Wearing a black fedora, suit, a jacket, and an eyepatch with a golden dragon symbol in it, the boy's despaired-laden crimson eye stared at the longhaired teen.

"Heh, I'm just taking a visit." Fuyuhiko smirked. "Why don't you come down there and join with us?"

"Not interested." Izuru replied bluntly. "It will just put me into boredom."

"Is that it? Boring?" the gangster raised an eyebrow. "All of this mess? All of this despair, are BORING to you?" He raised his voiced with the last part. "Where were you when Mistress Junko died?! Come on, say something!"

Izuru remained silent.

"Tch! whatever, it's better to do something rather than to stand there if I were you." Fuyuhiko expressed his disappointment. "Let's move, boys!" he called out his two bodyguards as they left the building, leaving Izuru alone.

"Taking her eye is not enough for you?" the longhaired young man spoke. Fuyuhiko huffed instead.

Once they are gone, Izuru took out something from his pocket.

It was a hairclip in a shape of a spaceship from a popular video game, and it belongs to a girl who died. However, he remembers her final wishes of refusing to accept death and wants to spend time with her classmates and play video games with the one known as Hajime Hinata. When he saw her died in her wounds, he seems that he does not care until he picks up her hairclip; that is the time where his tears began to come out from his crimson eyes.

He looked up at the blood red sky and muttered, "Nanami…"

* * *

 _Kuzuryuu Compound_

 _Tokyo_

 _6pm_

The Kuzuryuu Compound, once home of the Kuzuryuus, one of the most powerful yakuza clans in whole of Japan. Now, it is a desolate place, marred by destruction and ruin.

Leaning on one of the houses inside the compound is a tall young woman, resting herself while closing her eyes. She has long, silver hair that flows freely. Her clothing is white, including her jacket and pants and a sheathed metal katana is resting on her shoulders. She also wears rectangular glasses.

She opened her eyes, waking up from her nap. Those once ruby red eyes are now in bright crimson, that is, a side effect of falling into despair.

"How long is it? Oh, it's evening already." she muttered as she stood up.

She is none other than Peko Pekoyama, bearer of the title 'Ultimate Swordswoman'. Very serious, stern, and authoritative yet respectful to authority, she is Fuyuhiko's bodyguard and hitwoman. The Kuzuryuu clan took her when she was little, and raises her along with Fuyuhiko. They grew up together and since she is extremely loyal, she considers herself as a 'tool', only to follow orders from her young master; that is why she had trouble of expressing herself and even questions her own humanity. However, she and Fuyuhiko are close to each other.

However, everything changed for her. After witnessing the death of her fellow classmate Chiaki, she also succumbed to despair. As a result, she and Fuyuhiko murdered the Japanese Diet, plunging the whole of Japan into chaos.

As Peko began to walk away, she heard a ringtone. Someone is calling her. She took out her phone and respond.

"Yes?"

" _Peko, meet me at our hideout. We have a job to do."_ It was none other than her 'young master'.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Peko said as she ended the call and left the compound.

* * *

 ** _*Peko's POV*_**

Silence; that is all left in me.

The whole world is in shambles. Of course, we are the ones who have caused it. We don't even care, all we do is to spread despair.

During that time, I saw how Chiaki died upon thinking that I should run away and save her, but I can't. My mind tells me to go, but I cannot move my body. I stood there crying until I lost hope. Because of this, all of us became Mistress Junko's servants, doing her own bidding. More like we were devoted to her, all for the sake of despair.

Back then, in our 'graduation', I even expressed that 'I will never kill anyone again'. Both of us vowed to change and 'lead our people to the right path'.

However, it was all a lie; more like an irony.

Both of us went into the building of the National Diet, Japan's bicameral legislature. What happens next is something that is unexpected.

We killed them, every single one.

The politicians, the government officials, and every single individual who runs this nation; we snuffed them out of their existence. To quote something from a movie: 'Chaos comes when someone brings up a little anarchy and upset any established order'. Actually, it did.

Anarchy brings chaos. Chaos brings despair.

Without order, everything burns down to the ground. People will suffer; they will become lost and hopeless.

All that is left for them… is despair.

Moreover, I bring despair, by killing many people; I even knew that Ms. Yukizome killed little kids herself. It is fine to do that, after all. Primarily I am a tool, always following orders.

In other words, this is how I live my life.

As I keep on walking throughout the destroyed city, I stopped as I looked around.

I saw something on my left side. One the destroyed buildings that left to rubble; there is a tiny light shimmering out of darkness of that building. I decided to go to that room since I am now curious. But-

"Going somewhere?"

-I turned and it was none other than the young master! Moreover, he had his own escort of our despair-ridden yakuza men with those monochrome bear masks.

"Y-young master!?" I blurted out in surprise and immediately bow as he approached me. "My apologies…"

"No need for that." Young master Fuyuhiko raised his right hand. "I'm a bit worried so I decided to look around to find you; and here you are."

"I understand, young master. Again, I apologize if I made you worry."

"Like I said, there's no need for apologies." He smirked. Still, I tend to hide my own emotions. Even we have fallen into despair; it seems that he still cares for me. Nonetheless, for my young master and for Mistress Junko, I am a tool.

However, something crosses in my mind as I turned into that building where that blinking light was. Therefore, I decided to go there.

"Where are you going?" I heard the young master calling me.

"Into that building," I told him. "I need to check out something."

"Like what? H-Hey, I did not tell you to go there! Get back here!" yelled the young master. I have no intention to disobey Master Fuyuhiko so I said to him as I keep on walking, "I won't be long. Don't worry about me."

I heard him sigh as he said, "Alright, go ahead." Then I turned to him and nodded, assuring him that I will return.

I keep on walking until I reached the said rubble. As I entered, I finally saw that shining tiny light. I reached the said shining object and picked it up.

"A diamond?" I muttered.

I looked on to my left and I suddenly saw a mysterious box; on top of it is a laptop. I walked towards the box and as I inspect it, I noticed that there is a note. I picked it up and read it:

 _ **To: 'Ultimate Swordswoman'**_

 _ **BE YOURSELF**_

I crumpled the note and throw it away as I keep on inspecting the box. As I open the laptop, it started running. Then until it comes to the part that it tells the user to open a program.

' _ **Yes or No'**_

As I stare on the laptop, I'm now trying to press the 'Enter' button-

"Miss Peko!"

-I heard another person called me. It was another mobster.

"Boss Fuyuhiko has called you."

"Okay." I nodded. But suddenly, I heard a noise.

It's coming from the box and I am shocked of what I've found-

I pressed the 'Enter' button on the laptop. Out of whim.

"Shit."

The despair-ridden Fuyuhiko is still waiting outside. He sent one of his men to check out Peko. He may be a yakuza boss, but he is impatient sometimes.

" _Damn it, Peko. You're making me wait…"_ he frowned in thought.

However, one of his men saw something unusual from the abandoned building: a bright light appeared. He approached the young boss about what he saw.

"Boss, look over there! What's that light?" the masked gang member pointed out and Fuyuhiko took a look.

He widened his eyes. There _is_ a light over there.

That is until Fuyuhiko realized something: Peko was inside!

"Oh no, Peko!" he hurriedly ran towards to the building, with one gang member following him.

The silver-haired swordswoman stuttered as she stares at the bright ball of light coming out from the box.

"What the hell is that thing?" she wondered.

Suddenly, the light flashed as it released some kind of energy from it.

"Ggh!"

Peko shielded her eyes from the light and through its sheer force; it sent one gang member near Peko being blown away and fell back on the ground.

"PEKO!" Fuyuhiko shouted as he keeps on running into the building and-

 _FWOOOOOM!_

Too late; the said light started to 'explode' and the young yakuza boss shielded his eyes along with his aide. Moments later, the light faded and Fuyuhiko rushed inside.

He was shocked about what he saw.

Peko is gone. The device, along with the laptop, is destroyed.

"Peko? Peko, where are you!?" he called out but no response.

"Answer me, damnit!" Fuyuhiko repeated, still no one answered. He looked around until-

"Is that…?"

-he found framed rectangular glasses in the ground.

It was Peko's glasses, now broken. Fuyuhiko picked it up; her glasses are the only one left and no sign of her body.

"No… this isn't real… why…" a tear shed in his left eye. He lost composure and kneeled down in the ground, in anguish and hopelessness. His two aides arrived at the scene as they saw their boss, devastated.

"Boss, what happened?" one gang member asked as he try to approach his boss yet his comrade stopped him.

"Better to left him for a while." he sighed as he continued. "We lost Ma'am Peko…"

"What!? No way!" the gangster bewildered. "There's no way she could be dead!"

"I know, but look! At that is left is her glasses! Sorry, but… she's gone." He pointed to his comrade about the glasses that Peko wore, still in Fuyuhiko's hands.

"Damnit… why…" Fuyuhiko shed a tear in his left eye. The despair he felt right now is not something that he should be glad or anything. Instead, it brought him pain. It is more like it gives him sorrow. That is, the despair of losing someone; and it hurt him so much.

"PEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fuyuhiko shouted in both despair… and anguish.

* * *

 _An unnamed country in Africa_

 _2018_

The early afternoon sun is shining throughout the city of this African country. The wind blows into the palm trees and the grassy plain. As a matter of fact, the weather is nice… and peaceful.

In the middle of the soft grassy plain lies none other than Peko Pekoyama; still dressed in white, eyes closed and unconscious. She finally opened her eyes as she wakes up, her ruby eyes are still in glowing crimson, a proof that she is still in her despaired state. She blinked a few times and suddenly sat up.

"What the-Nnngh!?" she muttered.

Then she felt a painful sensation in her head, a sudden dizziness, if you ask. The she shook off her head just to clear out her head after she felt that pain.

"Damn, my head…" said the silver-haired girl. She looked around and wondered, "Where… am I?"

Peko walked as she continued to look on her surroundings; and much to her surprise, there isn't any slight of rubble, chaos, or any inch of destruction. Everything seems… fine.

Peko stood up and as she looked down on the grassy plain…

"Huh? That's-"

She found her sheathed metal katana.

"My sword." Peko picked it up and as she inspects her katana, she unsheathes it to take a clearer look. It was still fine; the blade is still sharp and can cut through anything, even in flesh. Then something entered in her mind: it was Fuyuhiko and her fellow 'Remnants of Despair'.

"Young master… everyone…?" She called out as she looked around, yet with no response.

"Where are you? Everyone? Mistress Junko!? Young master!?" She tried again. However, nobody's answering.

"Crap," she cursed, being frustrated. She still looked around until she noticed something: she never had her glasses.

"My glasses are gone." said the swordswoman yet she realized that there is nothing bad about her vision, it is all clear. Shrugging it off, Peko looked around.

"I did not see any trace of ruin or destruction in this part of town." the Ultimate Swordswoman commented. "The whole atmosphere is more… peaceful. But… what is this place?"

Peko decided to explore the town. She saw people passing by and children playing outside. But deep in mind the silver-haired girl had a different thought as she is passing by:

The desire to kill someone in a fit of despair.

Sure, she would've done it right now if she wants to. However, she sees herself as a tool and she is willing to kill when Fuyuhiko or in extent, Junko Enoshima, told her so, just to protect and follow him. However, she had no reason to as her young master is nowhere to be found and she is all by herself, along with her sword.

She keeps on walking until she reached an empty alley. She decided to keep on going until she saw a mysterious man appeared from the other side of the alley. Moreover, the man holds an unusual sword.

"Oh, seems I am not alone, eh?" the mysterious swordsman spoke in a thick Brazilian accent. As the man turned to face Peko, the latter realized that this mysterious man not only wields a sheathed sword but he sports a futuristic light-greenish combat suit. The man's arm is akin to a metal arm's appearance. His hair is tied in a ponytail and has a scar in his left eye.

He smirked as he continued to talk. "Are you lost, little girl?"

Peko narrowed her eyes. "That's none of your business."

"Ooh, I see." the man mused. "Are you a tourist or a passerby?"

Peko remained silent as she stares at the man. The latter shrugged it off as he continued.

"Well, here's the interesting part: what is THAT you are holding, miss?" he pointed on none other than Peko's sheathed sword. After looking down into her sword, she turned back to the man.

"What are you trying to pull?" Peko asked in a low yet somewhat threatening tone.

"Oh, nothing." the man shrugged. "I was just curious, that's all."

The man tried to continue but he was suddenly cut off when the silver-haired girl attacked him; yet the man blocked her attack with his sword, which is much different than Peko's: the blade glows an eerie red colour that surges electricity.

"Impressive." the Brazilian samurai mused while holding off Peko. "You're fast, I give you that."

The silver-haired girl jumped away from the swordsman and took a stance while holding her katana in a reverse grip.

"Well, I have no intention to fight a little girl like you, but if you insist…" he sighed as he completely draws out his glowing sword and packs it on his shoulder as he offered. "Be my guest."

"Are you underestimating me? I consider that as a bluff." Peko said.

The man chuckled in response. "You have a point, little girl. But since I am not in a tight schedule right now," he began to do a taito stance, "perhaps I can pass up some time."

"Very well, then." Peko glared at the man. "I have no idea where I am or what is this place, but perhaps I can get some answers from you… before you die by my blade, that is."

"Such confidence." the man commented. "Alright, show me a good time, little girl.

The Ultimate Swordswoman and the mysterious swordsman with the glowing red sword dashed and clashed on each other's swords.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's the End of the Prologue.**

 **For those who are familiar with MGR, this character that Peko faced in this chapter is one of the most popular characters in the game. And yeah, he's just as badass as Raiden and had a DLC where you can play as him. In the next chapter, it will be based on the prologue of the said game with some changes. And yes, it will also be Raiden's first appearance in this story.**

 **Still, like in my DR x MGSV crossover, I would love to add some Danganronpa characters in this story. I scrapped my plans of adding the 'Ultimate Blacksmith' in my MGSV story so I decided to put him here instead since it's much fitting due to the existence of High-Frequency (HF) Blades in the later timeline.**

 **And since _New Danganronpa V3_ will be released next year, and with all the scans about the game along with the concept, gameplay characters and voice actor reveals, I decided to include the V3 characters. I want to include a certain 'maid' in my MGSV story. I will do my best of how to include her as one of the good guys as well.**

 **Here's another thing: I'm aware that writing for BOTH stories could be a challenge. But who knows, let's see about what I will do.**

 **please read and review. And I'll see you guys later.**


	2. MB-01: Limbless

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

 **And yes, it's a new chapter for my second Metal Gear x Danganronpa crossover. However, this was based from Metal Gear Rising's first mission with some changes that I made. At the same time, this was Peko's first encounter with Raiden and another character will be introduced in this chapter. Good for those who are familiar with the game.**

 **Here's the second chapter!**

 **Danganronpa is the property of Spike Chunsoft and NIS America. Metal Gear Rising is the property of Konami (ugh), Kojima Productions (YEP!) and Platinum Games.**

* * *

 **MB-01: Limbless**

 _ **(Peko's POV)**_

Damn, I am in the middle of exploring this town… and then this guy shows up.

It's been a few moments since I start fighting this… futuristic samurai. I have to admit: he's a tough one. His speed, technique, finesses; he's fights like an _actual_ samurai. I'm currently having a hard time dealing with this man, but I have to defeat him

We stared at each other until I break the silence. "I never saw someone as skilled as you. Who taught you to wield a sword?"

He responded with just a smirk instead and launched another sword strike which I parried it.

" _I_ should be the one to ask you." he grinned at me as I glared at him in return. "Swords are not for little kids, you know."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" I spoke in a lower tone while I am holding on against the unknown samurai.

"Oh, not at all." he replied. We broke free and as I saw an opening, I tried to attack with a varied horizontal slash while he dodged it by doing a backflip. Then we pointed our swords at one another.

"Honestly speaking, I am impressed." he commended me. "You're quickness, speed, technique; perhaps you're as good as me. Come to think of it, you're more than just a little girl."

It's my turn to speak as we encircled each other. "Hmph, thanks for the complement. But it's a shame that you will die here."

Suddenly, my opponent chuckled. "Go ahead and try. I never 'danced' with someone like you before, but you've proven me wrong."

He pointed his sword at me and called out, "Let's go!"

And with that I pressed on the attack with me charging at him. We clashed our swords once again and we hold off until-

 _-RING RING-_

I heard a ringtone and when I look at the man, he smirked at me. Crap, I got distracted. All of a sudden he pushed me off and kicked me in the gut, sending me down into the ground. That kick was strong, I have to admit.

I tried to get up despite of that kick. I saw my opponent pressing something on his right ear. Is he calling someone…?

"Yeah? Well, I'm just having my pastime. Already? Ok, I'm coming right there." Then the man looked down on me as he packs up his sword. What is he implying?

"Well, let's call it a day, Miss." he declared

It caught me by surprise upon his statement. "What? We're in a middle of our fight and you're just gonna run away!?"

"Sorry if I disappoint you," he turns away from me while sheathing back his sword. Then he continued, "But business beckons. I'm on a tight schedule."

That's it. Yes, I am like a tool and a tool should be devoid of emotion. He's a warrior, he's the best I have seen and he'll just walk away like that? No! There's no way I can accept this!

I finally stood up and called him out. "Don't you walk away from me, BASTARD!" and with that, I dashed forward to unleash a quick strike that will instant kill him. Until-

 _THUD!_

I got hit in an instant… thought the hilt of his sword. It staggered me that it made me kneel down in pain while stared at him.

"Such a stubborn little girl." he said to me. "Perhaps we will meet again some time. You need to... train a lot."

The swordsman leaped upward and landed on the rooftop. Then I saw him running away.

Then after a few moments I barely stood up and made a few steps until I leaned into a wall. I need to catch my breath since I need a little rest. And once I am done here, I'll find that man… and I'll kill him.

* * *

What happened 4 years ago is grueling for most countries in the world due to the insurrection led by Liquid Ocelot against the Patriots (whom they believed that Liquid Snake took over Revolver Ocelot's body through nanomachines, but this was later debunked as it was confirmed to be a ruse to fool the Patriots), once a shadow organization formed by a man named Zero, which was later on succeeded by a network of AIs to control the US and even the world's war economy though the Sons of the Patriots (SOP) System, an AI network that controls the activities of private military companies (PMCs) worldwide through the use of nanomachines. An aged Solid Snake and his group finally managed to stop Liquid and in turn, the Patriots to end this kind of war.

Four years after that war, the world is at peace yet PMCs are still in function even though they are splintered in numerous factions. After the SOP System was destroyed, most PMCs turn to cyborg technology. Most of those PMCs are doing their jobs just for money or expansion of their businesses; others are helping governments for the betterment of their own countries. And this unnamed nation in Africa is no exception.

This unnamed African country was located near from the continent's coast. A year after the Patriots' demise, this African country began to recover after it was ravaged by a long and destructive civil war. Prime Minister N'mani hired the Nevada-based Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. to aid in the reconstruction efforts of his nation. He didn't trust PMCs at first due to the incident back then. However, his view of PMCs has changed when they started to hire Maverick.

A limousine is moving around the African city, along with APCs and jeeps as escort in a hot afternoon. N'mani and his advisor are inside the limo. Looking outside from window from his vehicle, he can't help but to be amazed of the developments that they've made, along with the efforts of Maverick… and his own people.

"Three years… we've come so far in just three short years…" the prime minister said.

"The sign of a strong leader, sir." his advisor added.

"No – the will of a strong people." both N'mani and his advisor looked on the other side, where their citizens are living their normal lives, including the children playing as well. N'mani has a point, after all.

"And a very able advisor." N'mani turned into his advisor.

The advisor heard N'mani's compliment and said, "Thank you, sir."

The Prime Minister N'mani turned into the two men in front of him: one is a bald man whose appearance is akin to a cyborg. The other man beside him is a man wearing a suit, sunglasses and has a light blonde hair.

"Your team deserves credit as well… Mr. Lightning Bolt." the prime minister commended.

"Just doing our job, Mr. Prime Minister." the man took off his glasses as he began to talk to N'mani. The man known as Mr. Lightning Bolt also goes by the name of Jack. But he is commonly known for his codename 'Raiden'. Back then, he was a rookie who helped Solid Snake back during the Big Shell incident and Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, where he was turned into a cyborg. He is currently working as an operative for Maverick Security in order to support his family.

The prime minister continued to speak. "I must admit, I once thought groups like yours as opportunists – enablers of war. But you've trained our new army well – order has returned sooner than expected."

And N'mani was right: not just that Maverick provided an escort convoy for them, but the PMC also coordinated with his nation's armed forces. Of course, any nation needs an army for national security from inner and outer conflicts.

"Perhaps I was wrong about these 'private military companies'…" said N'mani while turning to his advisor, which the latter agreed with a nod.

"We prefer 'private security providers', sir." Raiden politely interjected. "Most of Maverick's contracts do focus on security." Raiden is correct. In actuality, PMCs have received a negative stigma applied to PMCs as a result of the events of 2014. So Maverick Security, a PMC itself, made security providing as their primary method of their operations for their clients.

"Yes, well, 'security' can mean many things…" N'mani commented, referring to Maverick providing escort for them, in order to protect the prime minister.

Raiden puts back his sunglasses and continued, "There's a saying I like: 'One sword keeps another in the sheath.' Sometimes, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved.

"It's the code the samurai lived by…" he concluded.

"Mmm… a soldier and a philosopher; you are full of surprises, Mr. Lightning Bolt." N'mani was impressed that he made that complement.

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Prime Minister." said Raiden.

However, the convoy makes a halt and so does the limo. Most of them inside the limo are wondering what's going on.

"What is happening?" N'mani's advisor asked first.

"Someone's blocking the lead vehicle. Hold on." a blonde woman answered.

While outside, the cybernetic soldier from the lead APC called out someone. "Clear the road! This is official state business!"

And in front of them is none other than the Brazilian samurai with the enhanced suit that Peko faced earlier. He took out his crimson sword and packs it on his shoulder as he sets his eyes on the APC.

"I said, clear the road!" the soldier warned. "We're authorized to use force if you do n—"

The samurai rushes into the APC as the soldier fired the mounted gun, with the former evading the bullets using his speed. He jumped high and as the soldier keeps on firing, the samurai deflected the bullets and performs an overhead slash while he lands on top of the APC, slicing the cybernetic soldier in half and a couple of strikes to dice him in pieces.

Two APCs arrived at the scene as troops are coming out from the vehicles to handle the situation. Upon seeing this, the blonde female ordered, "Leopard One! U-Turn, Turning back!"

The limo and their escort APC turned back in order to leave the area, which leaves the troops pointing their guns on the current hostile. Twirling his sword, he turned into them, with a smug.

The soldiers began the assault as one of them shouted, "Open fire!"

Inside the limousine, the advisor exclaimed, "Who was that!?"

"A cyborg…" Raiden calmly replied.

"One of our competitors?" the bald operative tried to ask.

The blonde female on the front seat heard someone calling from her communicator in the shape of a pad; it was a Caucasian man who speaks in a thick Russian accent.

" _Courtney! What is happening?"_

"We got hit, sir! A cyborg." Courtney replied.

" _Whose?"_

Courtney tried to make an analysis through her pad and told her superior, "XIFF comes up 'unaffiliated'."

Hearing this, the Russian man ordered. _"I'll notify all checkpoints. Get N'mani out of there!"_

"Yes, sir!" Courtney complied as the escort tried to make their way of escape.

* * *

 _ **(Peko's POV)**_

"Damn, where's that armored samurai…?"

Right now I am spending my time trying to find that man and at the same time, exploring this town. Suddenly I stopped for a bit as I got down to stay hidden, because I saw something.

A group of armored soldiers are approaching on a limousine, armed with blades that are unfamiliar to me; and coming out from the limousine I saw two bald men wearing suits and shades and they also wielded the same blades as the approaching armored soldiers.

The armed group and the two bald men clashed at each other's blades. Then suddenly, I noticed that someone is behind me and I blocked the attacker by doing a defensive quick draw. Then I jumped away to distance myself as I took a fighting stance.

It was revealed that my attacker is in league with the armored soldiers. However, he is not alone as another one appeared beside him. Tch, they are armed very well and fully equipped. I never see this kind of mercenary in my whole life. Who really are these people?

"State your business here, girl!" one soldier pointed his blade on me.

I narrowed my eyes as I bluntly replied, "I'm just a passerby."

"Heh, that's bullshit." his fellow armored soldier added as I looked on him as well. "I never thought that passerbys can carry swords roaming around in this town."

"Are you with the prime minister? One of those guys?" the first soldier asked me as he pointed out the two men in suits.

While holding my sword, I replied, "I'm not with them."

"Then get the hell out of here! Civilians like you shouldn't be roaming around." The other soldier said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I answered, "That… I refuse."

"What!?"

Using my speed, I rushed forward and tried to slash one soldier. My attack hit him yet it only put a gash in his armor, dripping blood. Wait, does that mean my sword can't cut enough in an instant?

"Nice try, girl! But this was nothing!" Then he began to retaliate with a flurry of slashes, which I evade them. I blocked his next attack and pushed him with a kick in his stomach. As I jumped high and stepped on his head to lift myself in the air and did an overhead slash on the second soldier, finally cutting him in half.

"You bitch!"

Now using my own strength, I stabbed the attacking soldier deep into his abdomen while holding my sword into a reverse grip. Then I sliced him upward, up to his head, killing the soldier.

I wiped out the blood from my sword as I sheathed it back. As I observed, not just that I saw blood but electrical sparks from their bodies, as if they were made of metal. Are these they call… cyborgs?

I turned to my right as I saw the two bald men in suits finally contained the two soldiers as well. I want to approach and talk to them but the two looked on the other direction. I turned to my right where I can see the bay.

However, something is moving beneath the water and it's growing, and then-

"Wha-!?"

And coming out from the sea… is a giant walking robot! The said robot landed on the ground, where the two men in suits were a bit unfazed. I know that my former classmate Kazuichi Souda made huge Monokuma robots, but this is the first time that I saw something… unique.

This unknown robot had thick armor, hind legs, a metallic tail, a pair of two 'wings' and a head that somewhat resembles a sea animal. As it opened its mouth with a roar, it charges a yellowish stream of energy; I thought it's more like a cannon.

The robot releases fires the said cannon it a gigantic laser beam. I tried to cover my eyes due to its sheer light. I opened my eyes moments later where I was a bit shocked about the destruction the giant robot caused: a few cars were destroyed and from my right is a destroyed building; I can't even utter a word… such destructive power. As I looked back to the robot, I muttered-

"Just what the hell is that…. thing!?"

I saw one of the bald men trying to approach the limousine trying to help the person inside-

-until I looked up and saw another figure falling down from above; he sliced the bald man's arms and followed with another flurry of slashes, killing him into pieces. As I take a much clearer look, it was another man in an advanced battle suit, holding two odd-looking machetes. He's another bald man yet he's somewhat huge, and perhaps his nationality is of an American.

The other bald man in a suit tried to attack the machete-wielding brute, yet the brute blocked it and evades the former's strikes. That is until the brute sliced his attacker's hand and he combined the machetes into a new weapon, something that resembles a pincer. He pinches his enemy's neck and with glee, he cut off his head, killing him. Then suddenly, he dragged a figure inside the limousine: another man wearing a suit, and by his looks, he is of African descent and he's more like of a higher authority.

However, he stomped on the helpless man's back; perhaps that he doesn't allow the latter to escape. Then he slowly turned at me. Crap, does this mean I'm now noticed?

Upon seeing me, he smirked. "Well, well. Look what we have here…"

I stay silent, I responded with a glare.

He suddenly knocked down the helpless African man by stomping his back and afterwards, he confronted me.

"Hey, it seems you're lost, little girl. You should go back to your mommy if you had the chance." he said in a cocky tone.

"I have nowhere to go…" I told him.

"Really?" the man raised his eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here roaming around?" he disassembled his weapon while walking. He still had those two machetes while packing his left sword.

"Why would I answer to such a stupid question? You're just a brute." I reasoned out.

Then he cackled. "You're totally naïve, aren't ya?"

"What?" Then he suddenly charged and tried to attack me, while I quickly drew my sword to block his machete. I blocked his flurry of slashes and blocked the last one while trying to hold on. But I was pushed back; I have no idea this guy is strong!

"Heh, nice knife you got there, missy." he said. "But this big guy right here is no brute!"

I tried to hold, but it was useless pushed back even further. I can't even match his strength!

I tried to counterattack, but it was too late when he pushed me away, losing my sword up in the air. Next thing that happened; I never saw it coming…

"Urgh-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt excruciating pain. Much to my shock and disbelief, the man with the dual machetes sliced my arms by doing an upward slash using both of his blades that it made me dropped my sword. I went down on my knees then suddenly he placed both of his machetes on my neck like shears.

"Listen up, missy…" he began to spoke up. "You're looking in the eyes of a warmonger who loves to shed blood. I want to kill you right now, but the blood coming out from your shoulders is what I love to see." he ended with a sinister laugh.

Hearing those words, I could not even think clearly. I fought him then he cut off my arms. I'm now helpless. I'm nothing. I'm now useless.

Is this fear that I'm feeling right now? Is this… _despair_?

The man kicked me in the chest, knocking me down. I saw him sheathing his machetes and turn his back on me.

"I'll let you live. Luck would've been on your side if you get our here alive. Hm, back to business." the man started to walk away. I'm now defeated.

I keep on watching as he picked up the African man and jumped into the down limousine. He tried to leave this place until-

* * *

"Stop!"

The limbless Peko Pekoyama heard another voice as she turned around: it was another man in an advanced suit, carrying his own sword. The silver-haired girl noticed that this man had a gun in his holster and he had light blonde hair. It was none other than Raiden.

The bald brute turned around to face the man with the light blonde hair.

"Heh, so you're Jack." the brute smirked, calling Raiden his real name.

"What do you want with the prime minister?" Raiden demanded.

"I want him… dead." the bald man turned to his unconscious captive. "Nothing personal, 'course. Africa's just getting' a bit too peaceful."

"What?" Jack inquired.

"Business ain't been the same since they shut down SOP." the bald man began to explain. Peko have no idea what he's talking about or about this world; yet still, she prefers to listen.

"'A clean break from the war economy'; Ha! Well some of us liked that economy. How's an honest warmonger supposed to make a living?" the bald man concluded.

"That is your answer?" 'Raiden stressed.

The bald man chuckled as he took out his machete.

"Don't do it!" Raiden called out the bald man.

"Don't worry now, I won't." the bald man told Raiden. He looked back to the helpless prime minister and concluded, "Not while he's still useful."

Raiden gruffed in response.

"But… how about you help that girl over there?" the bald man told Raiden.

"A girl?"

Upon hearing it, Raiden turned to the other side and saw the limbless Peko, lying on the ground, watching the whole scene.

Raiden turned back at the bald man with anger in his eyes. "What did you do to her? Attacking an innocent civilian makes you more than just a war monger…" he growled

"Is that so…?" then the bald man laughed. "But that bitch over there tried to attack me. She's skilled with the sword, I give her that. But she's… a bit clueless about what's happening here." he ended up smirking.

"Damn you…" Raiden turned back at the crimson-eyed girl.

"So long…" the bald man jumped into a building, trying to escape. Raiden tried to chase him yet the bald man motioned the giant robot to protect him, blocking the Maverick operative.

"Oh yeah," the bald man called out Raiden once again. "Take care of that bitch for me!" he laughed as he began to run away.

Raiden had no choice but to face this robot if he wanted to chase the prime minister. This isn't just an ordinary giant robot; more like a dangerous weapon that he faced 10 years ago. Standing in front of him is a Metal Gear, codenamed RAY.

He turned back to the limbless girl and declared, "Whoever you are, I'm gonna save you."

He faced the giant unmanned weapon once again. It's time to take down RAY.

* * *

 _ **(Peko's POV)**_

That man…

Yes, _that_ man. Is he trying to protect me? I don't even know. He's standing against that giant robot; that man in front of me… he's facing that kind of a huge thing. How can he defeat something that is big?

The fight started with the man with the sword started to charge at the robot. He's running as fast as he dashed forward, like lightning. The robot fired guns from its wings yet the light blonde haired man deflected the bullets until he's in close range. He managed to give damage to the thick armor by his attacks and he jumps to cut a part of the robot's hind armor into pieces.

But the robot is still standing as it jumped on the other and continued firing its turrets. The light blonde haired man remains unfazed as he dashed forward deflecting the bullets. I saw the giant robot opened its mouth once again and fires its cannon. Still using his speed, the man dodged the blast until he reached the other armored hind. He keeps on hitting the hind and he did the same thing back then: jumping and cutting off the steel armor. Then he did the same thing on the next one. I keep on watching on how he fights...

* * *

The man continued his assault until the robot tried to stomp the man. However, the man himself managed to block the robot's attack with his sword and jumped to slice one of the turrets located on its left hip, destroying it.

" _Now, Raiden. Bring it down!"_ Said Boris on the radio.

The unmanned Metal Gear jumped once again as it lands on the other side. However, Raiden was shocked that the armless girl was few meters from the UMD as it began to fire at the light blonde haired man.

"Bring that down, Boris? Because there's a girl over there!" Raiden said.

" _What!? A civilian? Here? Alright, you need to save that girl and slice that thing to pieces!"_ the Russian man ordered.

"Roger that!"

Without any hesitation, Raiden dashed forward not just to bring down a Metal Gear, but to save a life.

* * *

 _ **(Peko's POV)**_

I keep on crawling, and crawling, just to get away from that giant robot. As I look up, I saw up close the giant robot as he keeps on firing on the approaching man. But… I felt something odd… it… it entranced me…

I… I want to die…

Yes, I lost my arms. I am nothing. I am a useless tool. They will just throw me as trash… and I have outlived my usefulness.

Even the young master… Fuyuhiko will hate me… and he will throw me outside like garbage…

As I stared on the giant robot and raises its right wing that forms a huge blade, this is it. This is my utmost punishment for being a failure… as a warrior for despair.

I welcomed despair back then… and now I welcomed death. I have no regrets…

I closed my eyes as I muttered,

"Farewell, young master…"

CLANG!

Few moments have passed that I wait for my demise…

Nothing came.

When I immediately opened my eyes to see what's really happening, I was shocked on the unusual sight before me.

It was that man! The light blonde haired man blocked the robot's huge blade… with his sword!

Wait… that man saved me!? Why!?

"Hey, you!" the man called me out as he turned to me. "Do you want to die!?"

Huh?

"I won't let anyone else die on my watch. You have to live!" the man called out.

I saw the pushing off the huge blade that he caught it with his bare hands. Using his unusual yet tremendous strength, he then threw the giant robot in the air; he jumped and landed at the huge blade running and cutting the blade into scraps then he jumped and sliced the robot's right arm.

I am loss of words; what he did is… incredible.

Raiden successfully dismantled the Metal Gear RAY UG as he landed safely on the ground and sheathed back his sword.

" _Horosho! Very good! But do not rest easy just yet!"_ Boris said on the Codec.

"Thanks, Boris." Raiden said. "Gonna chase that guy. But first-"

"I know, you need to help that girl out." Boris told him.

Raiden rushed forward to the armless silver-haired girl, where the latter is speechless.

Raiden kneeled down to check on her, "Are you ok?"

"Why?" the silver-haired swordswoman muttered.

"What?" Raiden wondered.

"Why did you save me…? You should've let me die…" Peko muttered as she looked down.

"Hey, are you crazy or something?" Raiden asked again while observing Peko's current state: she lost both of his arms and they were cut off. "Just because you lost your arms doesn't mean you're losing hope…" Raiden added.

She widened her crimson eyes when she heard that word: Hope. That word should never be uttered again. At the time she watched Chiaki die in front of her own eyes; she abandoned all hope and embraced despair as her only hope for her own salvation, including Fuyuhiko's. As Remnants of Despair, they devoted themselves to serve Junko and spread despair. She can even do this here as well but for Peko, everything was different…

"H-Hope?" she recalled. "What are you talking about? I am never incapable of having hope. I threw it away…"

Raiden's eyes soften upon hearing it. "Can you tell me why?"

"I-I… should…" before Peko could answer, she passed out that Raiden caught her.

"Miss! Hey, you okay? Wake up!" Raiden tried to wake up the girl. Checking her pulse, he relieved that she's still alive, despite of losing blood.

Using his Codec, Raiden called Courtney. "Courtney, there is a civilian here and she's severely injured. Need medical assistance."

" _Okay, we're on our way."_ Courtney heeded as she signed off.

" _Don't worry, Raiden. We'll take care of her. Go and get the Prime Minister."_ Boris said on the Codec.

"Got it." Raiden affirmed. He turned back to the unconscious, armless Peko. "I'll be back…"

Then Raiden dashed forward, focusing on his objective.

* * *

Few hours later in the afternoon; a unit of convoy APCs moved out of the African city, where its military tried to keep the peace after death of N'mani at the hands of a man known as Sundowner, an operative from the Delaware-based Desperado Enforcement, LLC. The said PMC, however, was also known for giving aid to terrorists and international criminals and they have caused numerous insurgents and conflicts, including N'mani's death.

Raiden is currently resting while on the move, with Courtney tending on him. His condition is stable yet he lost his left arm and left eye in his encounter with another Desperado operative: a man who is skilled with the sword. It was a hard-fought battle, with the latter outmatched Raiden in terms of speed and skill. Yet, the words of his enemy still engrained in his mind:

" _Self-taught… and not half-bad. Still…"_

" _Now, I see. You deny your weapon its purpose."_

" _It yearns to bathe the blood of your enemies… but you hold it back."_

" _This is what happens when you bring a tool to a swordfight!"_

"Something's bothering you, Raiden?" Courtney asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well, um-"then he sighed. "That man I fought back at the train: he's fast and very skilled with the sword. I know that man was a mercenary, but he's more of a master swordsman."

"So… you got outmatched?" Courtney inquired.

"You can say that…" Raiden breathed. The light blonde haired man turned his eyes on the lying armless Peko Pekoyama, donning an oxygen mask and other medical equipment.

"Will she be okay?" Raiden asked Courtney.

The bespectacled blonde woman answered, "She lost a lot of blood at the time her arms were cut off, but she is still stable. Don't worry, she'll be alright."

"That bald merc who killed the Prime Minister… he said that he fought that girl… and cut off both of her arms." Raiden said.

"Wait a second…" something entered into Courtney's mind as she turned to Raiden. "We recovered something, a weapon."

"What weapon?" the light blonde haired man inquired.

"A katana with a wooden hilt." Courtney confirmed. "Perhaps it belongs to her. Boris' squad kept it."

" _Perhaps the armless girl you saved is no ordinary civilian after all…"_ it was Boris who spoke on the Codec.

"Yeah," Raiden nodded. "Not just that she had a sword, but I saw her eyes; they were… different."

"How different?" Courtney asked in curiosity.

"More like crimson; it's not even normal. Perhaps there is something wrong with her…" Raiden wondered.

"When we get back to HQ, we'll check on her." she assured Raiden.

"Right, thanks." Raiden nodded. "Boris, we need to discuss about something."

" _About our failed mission, Raiden?"_ Boris tried to guess. _"Well, don't worry about it-"_

"I'm not referring to the mission, Boris." Raiden cut off as he continued. "I'm talking about that girl. With that sword of hers, I knew deep down that she is something more than I first saw her."

While looking on the unconscious Peko, Boris spoke up. _"Yes, I know what you feel, Raiden. What do you have in mind…?"_

"I know some of you may not like this…." he took a deep breath as Raiden continued, "in order to save her life…

"We'll turn her into a cyborg."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand, end of chapter 2!**

 **Despite of my own plans to make new stories, I'll keep on writing this and my MGSV x Danganronpa story. Next chapter is a Peko-centric chapter and we will see a 'transformation' for the Ultimate Swordswoman. I would love to write it.**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
